Was Hexen wirklich wollen
by Wild Terminator
Summary: [ÜBERSETZUNG]Kleiner Oneshot darüber was Hexen wirklich wollen. Lest einfach mal rein und wenns euch gefälltnicht gefällt hinterlasst ihr mir vll ein kleines Review. ist meine erste Übersetzung


_Hey Leude hab hier grad mal so ne richtig lustige kleine story gefunden und da ich mal schaun wollte ob ich auch storys übersetzen kann hab ichs einfach mal versucht._

_Das Ergebniss steht unten._

_PS: Thank you very much for your permission to post this story __**AmostAnonymoys**_

* * *

**Was Hexen wirklich wollen**

Es war Donnerstag Nacht und Harry war wie üblich mit seiner Lerngruppe im Raum der Wünsche . Es war Hermine die den Akademischen Nutzen der magischen Fähigkeit, die Harry über den Sommer entwickelt hatte, erkannte und sie war auch diejenige, die die Lerngruppe gegründet hatte.

Während des Sommers dachte Harry er würde nun völlig verrückt werden, als er von Zeit zu Zeit seltsame Farben im Ligusterweg gesehen hatte. Nach dem seine Zeit dort beendet war und er zum Grimmauld Platz gebracht wurde kam er jedoch schnell zu dem Schluss, dass er jetzt Magie sehen konnte (und hatte im Ligusterweg immer die Ordensmitglieder gesehen die ihn bewacht hatten). Zu Anfang war es wirklich überwältigend, da scheinbar jeder Gegenstand im Grimauld Platz verzaubert war und sogar die Wände einige alte Zauber enthielten - und das war noch gar nichts im Vergleich zu der Magie die durch die Venen jedes Magischen Lebewesens gepumpt wurde, eingeschlossen der menschlichen. Kurz gesagt konnte Harry die Umrisse des Körpers jeden Zauberers-und was noch wichtiger war - jeder Hexe, sehen. Somit erkannte er auch, dass Hermine und Ginny einige sehr hübsche Kurven unter ihren Umhängen verbargen.

Harry hatte seine Freunde eingeweiht und Hermine hatte enthusiastisch jedes Buch hervorgekramt, das sie finden konnte um einen Hinweis darauf finden zu können, warum Harry Magie sehen konnte und ob es noch andere wie ihn gab. Zwar hatte sie nichts dergleichen finden können, erkannte aber bald etwas, was zu der Gründung der Lerngruppe geführt hatte; Harry, in der Lage Magie zu sehen, würde damit auch in der Lage sein, jedem zu sagen was sie falsch machten wenn sie Zauber übten und, mit ein wenig Glück, in der Lage sein ihre Fehler zu korrigieren.

Anfangs war dieser gar nicht begeistert von der Idee, hatte sich dann aber doch dazu hinreißen lassen unter der Voraussetzung, die Mitgliederzahl einzuschränken. Er hielt nichts davon die ganze Schule zu unterrichten.

Hermine hatte ihr Versprechen gehalten und ließ nur ihre Lernpartner aus früheren Jahren zu - das schloss Padma Patil, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Hannah Abbot and Ginny Weasley ein – Anfangs war Harry ein wenig verklemmt, da die Gruppe nur aus Mädchen bestand, hatte sich aber bald daran gewöhnt und genoss es sogar.

Gerade hatten sie eine Pause (das heißt Harry, während die Mädchen sich über die Theorie zum Beschwören von Dingen unterhielten) als Harry bei Padmas Worten aufhorchte.

„...eine Schande, dass beschworenes Essen wie Schuhsohlen schmeckt, das würde einen super Snack abgeben; kein Zucker der die Zähne ruiniert und keine Kalorien," sagte sie.

„Huh?" brachte Harry gewandt ein.

„Wir reden gerade über beschworenes Essen und dessen schlechter Geschmack," erklärte Hermine. „Hier probier mal,"sagte sie, als sie ein Glas Kürbissaft heraufbeschwor und es Harry reichte.

Harry nahm einen Schluck und verzog bei dem Geschmack das Gesicht. „Das kommt daher, dass ihr nur das Aussehen und die Form Kopiert habt und nicht den Geschmack," sagte Harry und ließ das Glas verschwinden.

Hermine schien recht erstaunt bei dieser Erklärung. „Aber du kannst keine so gute Kontrolle über deine Magie haben. Es wurde mehrmals in der Geschichte bewiesen, dass man selbst mit Jahrelanger Erfahrung nicht genug Kontrolle über die Magie bekommen kann um einen Geschmack nach zu bilden," teilte sie Harry mit.

Plötzlich sprang sie auf, wie sie es immer tat wenn sie eine Idee hatte. „Harry diesen Sommer meintest du du könntest abgesehen davon Magie zu sehen auch Zauber willentlich dazu bringen, dass sie anders wirken, was genau meintest du damit?"

„Ähh, nun ja, ich weiß nicht so recht wie ich das erklären soll, aber wenn ich einen Zauber ausführe kann ich... sozusagen die Magie des Zaubers manipulieren. Passt auf ich zeig es euch."

Er weldelte seinen Zuaberstab in Richtung eines Buches und sagte "Wingardium Leviosa." Das Buch begann zu schweben und Harry, der noch immer seinen Zauberstab auf das Buch zeigte bekam einen konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck. Er bewegte den Zauberstab und das Buch folgte der Bewegung. Er brachte es dazu im Raum umher zu fliegen, Loopings zu machen, und ließ es wieder an dem selben Ort landen wo es vorher gestanden hatte. Alle Mädchen starrten ihn mit offenem Mund an.

Susan war die erste die sich nach dem Schock wieder fing. „Du hast das alles mit einem einfachen Schwebezauber gemacht?" Nachdem sie ein Nicken von Harry bekam fuhr sie fort. „Und du kannst Essen auf die selbe Weise einen Geschmack geben?" Ein weiteres Nicken. „Zeig es uns."

Harry brauchte einen Moment um sich zu überlegen was er beschwören sollte. Nach einem Moment entschied er sich für Schokolade, da er herausgefunden hatte, dass jedes Mädchen, dass er kannte Schokolade mochte. Also beschwor er eine große Tafel Schokolade.

Jedes Mädchen brach sich ein Stück ab und schien den Geschmack zu genießen. Bald hatten sie die ganze Tafel aufgegessen und schauten Harry, zu seiner Verwunderung, mit glasigen Augen an.

Daphne war die erste die ihre Gedanken aussprach (was Harry nur noch mehr verwirrte). „Ich kämpfe für ihn," sagte sie und verengte die Augen.

„Ist das eine Herausforderung?" fragte Ginny und schaute Daphne scharf an.

„Ich wäre bereit ihn zu teilen," meinte Hannah und wurde rot als alle anderen sie anschauten.

„Das wäre für mich in Ordnung," sagte Padma, nachdem sie zu dem Schluss kam, das ein Bündnis mit der gut ausgestatteten Hufflepuff, helfen könnte Harrys Gunst zu gewinnen.

„Ich bin dabei," sagte Susan.

Nach einer kurzen Pause seufzte Ginny „Ich kann wohl kaum gegen euch alle drei kämpfen. Ich bin auch dabei."

„Ok ihr habt gewonnen. Ich mach auch mit," seufzte Daphne geschlagen.

Hermine war eine kurze Zeit unentschieden schien dann aber auch nachzugeben. „Na schön aber niemand sonst ausser uns." sagte sie bestimmend.

„Natürlich nicht, er ist zwar ein mächtiger Zauberer aber wir wollen ihn ja nicht zu schnell abnutzen," sagte Susan und die Mädchen kicherten.

„Ähm, würde es euch etwas ausmachen mich einzuweihen worüber ihr redet?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Du hast gerade sechs feste Freundinnen bekommen," meinte Ginny gerade heraus.

„W-Was?" fragte Harry schwächlich.

„Wir können dich nicht einfach gehen lassen wenn du uns mit unbegrenzten Mengen Schokolade versorgen kannst, die keinen Zucker oder Kalorien enthält aber immer noch nach Schokolade schmeckt," erklärte Daphne.

„Und darüber wird es keine Diskussion geben," fügte Ginny noch drohend hinzu.

Harry sefzte. Er wusste, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab ihre Meinung darüber noch mal zu ändern. Andererseits... wollte er das überhaupt? „Na schön," antwortete er resigniert.


End file.
